


art for Fire and Water for Your Love

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (steve's collar is welded on and keeps him silent), HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: The lovely DragonGirlG won the bid for my filthy HTP art for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, and asked me to illustrate Bad Things Happening to Steve Rogers from two of her amazing HTP fics.  Here's the second one!Here's the link to the fic:Fire and Water for Your Love.  This is a scene that happens in the first chapter -- de-serumed Steve as HYDRA's plaything.For people browsing this in the FTH collection -- this continues to be Steve suffering from sexual torture.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	art for Fire and Water for Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fire and Water for Your Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263107) by [dragongirlG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG). 



> OMG so I've basically wanted to draw this ever since I read the fic all those years ago. Thank you for the opportunity! :D!!! I moved a buttplug from chapter 3 to here because why not.


End file.
